Not Too Bad
by AnonymouslyYoursSeven
Summary: This takes place in the fairy-tale world of the episode of "Skin Deep". Each chapter will be a snippet of Belle's time in the Dark Castle with Rumpelstiltskin. Her thoughts and feelings and experiences while living with him. The things we didn't see.


**A/N: This will most likely only be set during the fairy-tale world.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do now own these characters or anything related to them, except the ramblings of my own imagination.**

**Read and Review. **

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**First Day in the Dark Castle**_

After a few hours, the first thing that Belle realized was that she wasn't dressed in the appropriate attire for such a place.

_At all. _

But then again, how was she to really know what to expect. It had been a spur the moment decision. Declared upon impulse. Too much had been at stake, and as a princess, a partial ruler, it had been her duty to agree upon such a thing in order to protect her family, and her people.

She knew before coming here that she wasn't going to be treated as a royal guest- or any guest for that matter. But for him- the infamous Rumpelstiltskin- to have treated her in such a manner, minutes after entering his home, she was mildly agitated trying to expect the tasks which she must perform in the future.

She wasn't going to go on all day though, and whine about her situation. But, she had at least expected to be treated as something above the ranks of an animal. Being placed in a maid's room would have been welcomed by her, expected to be honest. But to be thrown in the dungeon, in the lowest level of the castle like some criminal- it was outrageous.

What had he been assuming of her to do that was so horrible? Throttle him in his sleep? She could barely wield a sword, nevertheless, guess whether he possessed enough humanly character-ability to even be able to sleep.

It was mid-winter, and being so close to the earth, made conditions in the little stone room even more harsh. She had been in there for several hours, and it had been soon after the first at which the chills had been instilled upon her skin. Crouched in a ball, upon the hard plank of wood that had been nailed in the wall, Belle rubbed vigorously at her frozen arms.

Silently she prayed for warmth, for the imp to have mercy and take pity upon her. She hadn't even thought about his future treatment of her. Was this icy prison to be her dwelling for the rest of her days? She couldn't wish for a more cruel fate, for she truly hated the cold.

Just when she was about to give up hope of ever seeing a sight beyond these cruel walls, the door thundered open, the sound bounded off the ramparts, making her jump.

The sight of her imposing new warden, standing there in his egotistical stance; arms crossed, sneer placed high upon his face, blocking the way out.

She swallowed thickly, and made herself find courage within her to pull herself gracefully in the upright position. She gave off a defiant air in the way she held herself before him.

"It's been hours," she exclaimed, knowing full well he could see the condition in which he had placed her in.

He took a step forward. Large, dark eyes on hers. "So, it has," he responded, sounding uninterested.

"Well," she prompted.

"Well," he replied, a smile gracing his lips. "I'm rather famished, and I think now would be a good enough time as ever to start on preparing my evening meal."

Eyes widening, Belle could not believe the nerve of this. . .beast. "But I-"

"Is that too much to ask, dearie? You had promised to be my _slave_, for all eternity. To bestow upon me all that I ask. To grant and cater to my every need that I desire. And right now I desire obedience-"

Belle sputtered, "But. . ."

"And I wish for silence," he demanded, not unkindly, just stating the fact of his desires in an almost bored manner.

Keeping her lips sealed, she nodded, deciding it was best not to argue.

Stepping backwards, Rumpelstiltskin held an arm out, obviously indicating that it was alright for her to leave the room and follow him.

She did so, walking on his right, as she followed him up the spiraling steps, up to the higher levels of the castle.

Various, random trinkets lined his walls, stood outright and daunting on display upon pedestals disarray about the different rooms.

Unable to contain herself, she asked, "Where did all of this stuff come from?"

Not slowing in his pace, the imp, gave her a wicked smile, while directing her down a long corridor. "Well from all over, dearie. My. . .talent is needed everywhere. So that is where I go."

"And you just take whatever you see that is of interest?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course not," giving a hysterical laugh, and gestured toward the half broken wheel from a cart that was mounted up on the wall. "That right there is hardly anything of interest."

His logic hardly made any sense to her. "Then why is it there?"

His dark gaze cut to hers. "Because it can be," he said simply.

Trying to conceal her confusion with the way he thought, she gave a tight lipped smile, as he pointed out useless things that were displayed about his home. She guessed boredom could have contributed to his strange hobby, but he was Rumpelstiltskin, the dealer to all deals.

How could he ever truly be bored with all that he was asked to do?

Going passed one more long, dark hallway, they came to a wooden door, which opened up to give view of the spacious cooking room.

"And here, will be where you shall make me my meals. I'm not too picky, but I do not like my food raw," moving his face closer to hers, he lowered his voice, "I may have the looks of an animal, but do not mistake me, dearie, for I do not eat like one."

Looking into his gaze, she gave her confirmation. "Alright. No undercooked food," she stated, stepping back nervously, and deciding to look around with what she had to work with, while still keeping an eye on the strange creature before her.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, appearing to be leaving her to her own devices, before giving his new and only housekeeper one last look. "Um, you'll be needing a new. . .dress, I suppose. That one hardly looks durable for these conditions. I'll look into it," he said, almost hesitantly, before disappearing silently through the door.

Belle looked into the space where he had just been, pondering what she had just heard.

Rumpelstiltskin was an odd, impishly kind of being, and she didn't understand his logical at all, but she realized that he might not be too bad to live with. He seemed lonely, and his sense of humor was rather terrifying, but she would just have to adjust.

And hopefully in time she's learn that he wasn't too bad.

Not too bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AAN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading the weird thoughts that play out in my head. **

**Question: How many times have you really seen the episode "Skin Deep"? I have seen it four times, and I really want to go watch it a fifth time. I've probably seen all the RumBelle parts over a hundred though, because I'm always on YouTube playing them over and over. **

**Next Update: Soon! **

**Reviews are Love. Send Me Some.**


End file.
